Ryan Andreas
Ryan Andreas was a singer and pianist act from Season 6 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, but returned to the Wildcard Quarterfinal. Ryan was eliminated again in 6th place. Background Ryan Richard Andreas was born November 21, 1975 in Visalia (northern California) to Adeline and Richard Andreas, immigrants from the European Continent. As a young child Ryan Andreas grew up a quiet introvert, and kept to himself. A self proclaimed “glasses-wearing nerd” that excelled in the arts, Ryan picked up guitar playing around the age of 15 as instruments were typically available around the house from his father. Once the bug caught on, he never looked back. After leaving High School, Ryan went onto a local college to pursue Information Systems and Computer Technology. While pursuing a bachelors in CIS, he received a break at an up-and-coming Internet Service Provider (EarthLink) in the early 2000’s, and made a career choice in that field from that point forth. In mid-2009, after losing his IT Manager position of 6 years to economic downsizing, a severe case of depression decimated his entire outlook on life; he was left with the challenge of not just rebuilding his financial outlook, confidence and hope, but to rebuild that creative inner voice that went dormant long before. In Ryan’s own expression, “That voice is back with a vengeance right now, and my best friend and girlfriend have brought forth to bear these talents to the world.” Ryan is a self taught singer songwriter/musician (Bass/Drums/ Guitars/Pianos/Vocals) and also an avid home audio engineer and producer, photographer, videographer and computer tech. http://www.last.fm/music/Ryan+Andreas/+wiki Audition Ryan Andreas' audition in Episode 601 consisted of singing Sarah McLachlan's "Angel" while playing the piano. JayDK, Cards, Saf, and Mike all voted "Yes", sending him to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Ryan Andreas' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 614 consisted of singing Goo Goo Dolls' "Iris" while playing the piano. Guest judge Nerdy gave him a standing ovation. Ryan's performance was not strong enough to advance to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with POPLYFE. Wildcard Round Ryan Andreas was one of JayDK's picks to return to the Wildcard Round. His performance in Episode 618 consisted of singing Stone Temple Pilots' "Plush" while playing the guitar. JayDK, Cards, and Saf gave him standing ovations. Ryan received enough votes to advance to the Semifinals, instead of Geechy Guy. Semifinals Ryan Andreas' Semifinals performance in Episode 620 consisted of singing Pearl Jam's "Black" while playing the guitar. He was revealed to have placed fourth in the vote that night, sending him to the Top 10. Top 10 Trivia *Ryan Andreas is JayDK's second male singer wildcard in a row to have originally been eliminated in Judge Cuts, and then proceeded to the Top 10 on a real season, after Carlos Aponte in Season 5. Category:Acts Category:Season 6 Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Season 6 Male Singers Category:Instrumentalists Category:Season 6 Instrumentalists Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 6 Accepted Acts Category:Wildcard Acts Category:Season 6 Wildcard Acts Category:Jay's Wildcards Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 6 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 6 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 6 Finalists Category:6th Place